


Click, Click

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Daddy Kink, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafiaverse, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Hannibal Lecter is a versatile man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click, Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> NSFW pic at bottom, out of respect for the people visiting in public or at work  
> This is from our Mafiaverse AU, Hannibal and Will on vacation in Paris.

_Click, click._

Will stretched out pretty on the bed, just for Daddy. New black lace lingerie adorned his lower half, the expensive corset already ripped to shreds on the floor behind Hannibal. 

Daddy liked putting him in pretty things, and Daddy liked ripping him out of them, too.

Hannibal Lecter was many things--Doctor, Count, Businessman, Drug Capo, Mafioso, and Surgeon. Evidently, though, this weekend Daddy was also a photographer. Daddy was versatile that way. _Click._

Normally, he would never have allowed torn clothing to stay on the ground for long, but they weren’t home today. This weekend they were in Montmatre, France. 

“Home of great artists, writers, and beauties. But none compares to you, my Princess.” Hannibal said from behind a great big camera, no doubt almost as expensive as the garter belt and thong set had been. 

“You’re so sweet,” Will says, lifting up the front of his thong, “Is this what you want to see, Daddy?”

More clicking noises, as the flushed head of his cock pressed against the sheer lace, pre come making it stick to him.

 

“You are magnificent.” said Hannibal, nearly breathless at the sight of his boy, lowering the camera to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=25f2grk)   
> 
> 
> shh, we're ignoring the dude's face and focusing on the peen ;)  
> come talk to me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
